The Library
by Galadriel
Summary: Please r/r. This is an uncommon type of fic, because it is romance of a different people. No, it isn't slash.


The Library

By Galadriel

****

A/N: This is Hermione's POV, in an area that I realized hadn't been thoroughly fictioned over. So, here is the plane where no author has gone before….

***

Hermione leafed through the book of law as calmly as she could muster under the circumstances. She had been here for over an hour, and _nowhere_ under the rights section could she see house-elves! They were not anywhere for their rights, only the restrictions. When she had come down today she had thought that this would be a good way to try to see what rights the creatures had so that she could defend them in court, but the only way that a house elf would get in court was if they were being prosecuted. This was no justice! A tear ran down her cheek in exasperation, and she slumped, putting her head in her hands. This was almost as bad as last year, but at least she cared about the work this time. There was a tap on her shoulder, and she looked up.

Viktor Krum was standing behind her with a handkerchief. "I thought I saw you crying," he said in his thick accent, "May I sit down?"

"Certainly," Hermione responded, completely conscious that her face was red, "I was just a bit tired from working too hard." She smiled and laughed a little. It surprised her how much better she felt to be talking to someone.

"Yes, I've seen you here every day," he said. She blushed a bit, feeling like she'd been watched. He noticed, saying quickly, "It's not like I've been watching you or anything, it's just that you stand out quite a bit."

"I'll choose to take that in a good way," she said, smiling. He laughed. 

"What is that that you're working on?" he asked.

"Oh, this is a book on law. I'm trying to find house elf rights, because of an association that I've started to get them better treatments."

"Really, what is it? Maybe I could join," he said. Hermione was surprised that he sounded interested. She started to explain it to him.

later that night

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's too late. I have to get back to my dormitory before Madam Pince starts yelling at me!"

"Good night, Hermione," he said, pronouncing it HER-mee-own, "Perhaps you can tell me more tomorrow night?"

"Certainly," she said, smiling, and she packed up her books and walked out. 

***

Hermione looked forward to her meeting with Krum all the next day, though she didn't show it. She glanced over at him during lunch, but he wasn't looking at her; he was sitting looking forbidding and burly, as usual. Still, she didn't want to appear to be looking forward to the meeting (her reputation was at stake!), so she went to the library later than usual. He was already there, as was the mob of girls that usually surrounded him. Hermione grabbed a book on house elves and sat down. The book quite disgusted her, so she went to get another one, and Krum just _happened_ to wander into her same section of shelf looking for a book, all of his followers in tow. She raised her eyebrows at him in an amused way before choosing the book that looked best, _Magical Creatures and the Things They've Been Imprisoned For _(she was going by the proven theory that the boring book is the one that has the best research material). She sat back down, skimming the book. She couldn't help glance at Krum every so often to see how funny he looked when he was desperate. _That's odd_, she thought to herself, _Only yesterday I didn't even notice that he didn't like being in the center of a group._ She thought about that for about five seconds, then went back to reviewing the book. She took a few notes before looking up to see Madam Pince shoo away the crowd of girls. She looked back down so that Krum wouldn't see her looking at him.

He came over to her table. "Hello, again," he said.

"Hello," she said, and then she surprised herself by asking, "Do you enjoy being with those people?"

"No, far from it," he said, "I was born in a small family. I have always been shy. I love to fly though. Quidditch is spectacular, but if only the fans would go away." They both grinned.

"What's your family like?" Hermione asked.

"Nice," he replied, "I have two younger siblings: a brother and a sister. We've never really fought so much as one might think. I'm far older than them, but it doesn't matter. My mother is very kind. She is also a marvelous cook. My father is the one that I'm most apart from. He is bold, surefooted. I am clumsy, as you've probably noticed. He wanted me to go to Durmstrang. I went because it was closest. I would surely be made fun of here because of my accent. Not anymore, though, but at least at Durmstrang they are used to me. Somewhat like your Harry Potter here. We are famous, but the people near us are used to us. I daresay we both have enemies."

"Yes," shared Hermione, "Draco Malfoy and most of the Slytherins hate Gryffindors. And Professor Snape certainly hates Harry. He hated his father, that's why."

"You are close friends with Harry Potter, are you not?" asked Krum with a hint of something in his voice. Hermione thought for a second… but it couldn't be jealousy. 

"Yes," she said simply. There was silence.

"What is your family like?" Krum asked.

"I'm an only child, and I'm a bit aloof from my parents. We tend to disagree on things, but still, I spend plenty of time with them. They're not very bold when meeting other people. I'm bold, borderline bossy. More than borderline bossy. I can't help being that way, though, because it is in my nature. I study a lot, as you can tell. I love school, but it can drive me insane," Hermione rambled.

"Yes. I understand what you mean. I love to play Quidditch, but, mentally, physically, and socially, it wears me out. So many practices, so many people, so little sleep." Hermione nodded.

"You don't think that your friends will be mad at you, talking to me?" Krum asked, out of the blue, "After all, Harry is a champion, and they'll be supporting him."

"Actually, they support him less than one might think. My friend Ron is mad at Harry for getting in the limelight, once again. You must understand, though, Harry gets all the glory, and Ron does so much to help him, but he never gets any recognition," Hermione said.

"I understand," said Krum. 

Hermione opened her mouth to say some more, but Madam Pince came to their table, saying, "This is a library. You are here to study, not to socialize. Get out."

Hermione said, "Good night," and she put her book up. Krum waited for her.

"May I walk you as far as the great hall? I have sometimes seen you go to your common room from there. And we could continue our conversation," he said.

"Sure," said Hermione, "I'll be quite glad for the company."

They walked out, saying nothing for the moment. Then, Krum broke the silence, "You know why I always came to the library?"

"No, why?" asked Hermione, being polite, but that politeness was tinged with interest.

"The first time I came was to look up something for the Tournament. I saw you in there. I came in every night afterwards to watch you and get up my nerve to talk to you. I am glad that I did," he explained.

"Thank you, I am quite flattered," said Hermione, "But you said that you were shy. Why tell me this?"

"Something about you makes me… un-shy," he said, searching for the word. They walked on in silence until they reached the hall.

"Here I must leave you," she said.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." 

She walked up the lonely stairs, glancing back down to wave once before walking through the door on the way to her common room. The walk seemed to take less time than usual. Upon entering her room, she threw herself upon her bed and went to sleep, completely content.

***

****

A/N: You know the rest from there. Flame me if you want, but I dislike spam, so please don't. Kindly review.


End file.
